Savior of Love
by scorpiosgirl
Summary: My first M-preg. Toshiro gets captured by an unknown enemy after the attack on Seireitei. YAOI. Suck at summary right now. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Alright this is my first M-preg and Lemon story. So please be nice on the Lemon, I haven't wrote one and to me, I don't like how it came out. As for the M-preg first time ever writing one and I'm gonna try to make it different I don't know how different, but you can't be too sure. So please be nice, don't criticize and no flaming cuz you will ALL be ignored. No one tells me what to do, no one. Let's get on with the story.**

**Warning: Lemon, if you don't like Lemon then get the fuck out.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

After the meeting Toshiro walked hand-in-hand with Gin. It's been two years since the Winter War with Aizen, Soul Society had won all thanks to Gin. He had a change of heart and came back to Seireitei, he gave them information on what Aizen was gonna do during the Winter War. Hence them winning. After the war Gin got his position as Third Division Captain back. During those two years Gin and Toshiro rekindled their love for one another.

On their walk Toshiro stopped where he was at, Gin turned around looking at him in confusion as to why he stopped. Toshiro looked at the scenery before him marveling its beauty. The scenery around them consisted a forest of Sakura trees and a huge crystal clear lake, the peace and quiet and being away from the busy noise of Seireitei made it even more marvelous.

"It's beautiful." Toshiro whispered.

Gin smiled. "Yes it is."

Toshiro leaned into Gin's arms when he wrapped his arms around him, Gin began to stroke Toshiro's hair. Over the two years Toshiro had grown taller, he was no longer 4' 4 but 5' 4. He wasn't at Gin's stomach anymore but at his chest now.

"I have something for you." Gin said rummaging in his pockets, pulling out a long slender black box. Handing it to Toshiro. "Here."

Grabbing the box from him, Toshiro opened it and gasped at what was inside the box. "You shouldn't have."

"You like it." He asked.

"I love it!" Toshiro exclaimed before kissing him.

"Want me to put it on you?" Gin asked after breaking the kiss.

"Yes." Toshiro turned around.

Gin pulled the gift out of the box. The gift turned out to be a black choker with turquoise dragons border lining it. When the choker was clasped on Toshiro's neck, he turned back around and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I don't have a gift for you in return for this one." Toshiro whispered laying his head on Gin's chest.

"Well how about you come back here tonight, near midnight. Wear something that would look wonderful with that gift of yours." Gin replied while stroking his hair.

Toshiro lifted his head off of gin's chest, looking at him in confusion. "What for?"

"You'll see." Gin smiled. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah."

Gin kissed Toshiro on the forehead, both went on their separate ways, heading for their divisions.

* * *

That night in the Tenth Division. Was like hell. Matsumoto dug through clothes upon clothes for something perfect for her captain's '_Special'_ night, or so she says.

"Matsumoto, seriously it's not like we're gonna elope or something. Gin just wanted to see me." Toshiro sighed.

"Now, Now captain. I know Gin, so why don't you go take a bath, it's ready for you." Matsumoto smiled steering Toshiro to the bath. Once there she pushed him in the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it.

Behind the closed door Toshiro banged on the door demanding to be let out. "Matsumoto, I order you to open this door now!"

"I can't do that captain. I'll come back when I find you some proper clothing to wear." Matsumoto replied walking down the hall to go search for clothes.

Toshiro sighed in frustration, turning around he paused at the site. There in front of him, the bath was a bubble bath and the room smelt of roses.

"Matsumoto." Toshiro growled but stripped off his clothing and getting in the bath.

* * *

Matsumoto squealed in happiness after finding the perfect wardrobe for her captain. When she saw the choker on her captain's neck, she knew from the start what it meant; it was even confirmed when she heard that Gin wanted to see him that night. Thinking of that, made her squeal even louder (if possible). The subordinates around her looked at her as if she lost her damn mind.

Walking back to the bathroom door, she knocked hearing the swish of water knowing her captain was already in the bath.

"Captain, I'm coming in." Matsumoto called opening the door and closed it behind her. Setting the garments down she walked over to the bath.

"What do you want Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked opening his eyes to look at her.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to wash your hair." She smiled showing a bottle of rose scented shampoo.

The 'eyebrow twitch' mode was kicked in, he glared at her. "Matsumoto."

"Come on captain. Don't you want to look nice for Gin?" Matsumoto urged on.

"No Matsu-"

"GREAT!" Matsumoto interrupted him. Dragging him in front of her. Pouring the substance in the struggling captain's hair.

"Matsumoto! Stop!" He yelled trying to get away from his whacked out lieutenant.

"Oh hush. I'm doing you and Gin a favor, so stop your struggling and let me wash your hair." She argued finally getting Toshiro to stop struggling.

"Hmph. More like doing Gin a favor." He mumbled under his breath, letting Matsumoto wash his hair.

After the bath Matsumoto let her captain have some privacy to change. Soon as she closed the door Toshiro screamed at her.

"MATSUMOTO!!"

Matsumoto couldn't help but laugh, because she knew her captain wouldn't like it.

* * *

Toshiro stood there glaring murderously at Matsumoto who stood there squealing in happiness.

"Oh captain, you look adorable!" She squealed.

"I should kill you." He snarled.

"You don't mean that. I mean look at you, anybody would have their way with you." Matsumoto said excitedly.

The clothing Toshiro wore was a silk dark turquoise kimono that stopped about three inches above his knees with slits on both sides that went up to his hips, the collar of the kimono was white including his belt. The belt was tied in the back into a huge bow, the tails ended at his knees. He also wore white thigh-high. From what Matsumoto said was true, anybody would have their way with him by the way he was dressed.

Matsumoto dragged him to a chair, seating him there. She towel dried his hair, deeming it was dry enough she brushed it and put some hair product in his hair and brushed it again to the desired style. Matsumoto tied the hair band at the bottom, the band was dark turquoise and the edge was white.

"See captain. You look presentable for Gin." Matsumoto said happily.

"Yeah sure." Toshiro scoffed.

* * *

Luckily the subordinates were in bed or they would've seen how furious their captain was, while dressed as a girl. Stopping at the door Matsumoto pushed him out the door and slammed it shut.

"Matsumoto!!" Toshiro yelled banging on the door. "I order you to open this door and let me in!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that." Matsumoto called from the other side of the door. "I suggest you leave before someone sees you and hauls you away."

Toshiro let out a sigh of frustration, knowing he wouldn't be let back in anytime soon because of Matsumoto.

"Well could I have at least have something to wear over this?"

The door opened and she thrust a white cloak in his hands then slammed the door shut again. Toshiro grumbled a 'Thank you' while wrapping the cloak around him, he headed for the forest to meet Gin.

* * *

When Toshiro got to the spot, Gin wasn't there so he decided to wait for him. His hand went to the choker that Gin gave him earlier and began to stroke it, wondering what Gin wanted to see him for.

* * *

Gin walked to the area to meet Toshiro there, upon arriving he spotted his white-haired beauty standing there oblivious to what's around him. Grinning to himself, he walked up to Toshiro wrapping his arms around him making him jump in the process. Gin had to laugh at his reaction.

"Gin don't do that." Toshiro sighed, leaning into his chest.

"Why not? You don't like it?" Gin whined. Kissing Toshiro's neck sending shivers down his spine.

"N-No it's.. Not that." Toshiro gasped. Tilting his head to the side letting Gin more access to his neck. Toshiro's hand drifted up to the back of Gin's head, gripping his hair as he breathed heavily.

"G-Gin." toshiro breathed.

Gin let go of his neck, turning him around and pulled him to his a tree. They sat at the bottom of it. Toshiro straddled Gin's lap and continued to kiss him. Gin left those tempting lips and ravished his neck. Toshiro arched his back and gasped. Gin continued to suck and nibble on Toshiro's neck, making him gasp and whimper.

"Take off the cloak... I want to see you." He breathed seductively in Toshiro's ear.

Toshiro got off of his lap and stood in front of him him. Grabbing the string, he slowly untied it and let it drop to the ground. Gin marveled the site before him. Toshiro was absolutely beautiful.

"You look beautiful." He motioned for Toshiro to come to him. Toshiro straddled Gin's lap again, Gin took him in his arms and kissed him deeply. Toshiro moaned softly in the kiss. Gin placed his hand on Toshiro's hip while the other was behind his neck. He pushed Toshiro's hips forward and began grinding into him. Toshiro moaned softly when they broke apart.

"G-Gin... D-Don't" Toshiro gasped.

"Don't what?" Gin said still grinding into him.

"Don't... Don't stop." Toshiro breathed.

"I don't plan to." Gin smiled.

Toshiro gasped slightly when Gin slid the kimono off of his shoulders and lay butterfly kisses on his neck and shoulder. Toshiro craned his head back gaining Gin more access to his throat, which he gladly lapped at. He laid Toshiro on the ground, mouth still latched to his neck, Gin ran his hand under the kimono running it up Toshiro's inner thigh. Toshiro bit onto his knuckle, face becoming flushed. His breath hitched in his throat and arched his back when Gin palmed him. Gin smiled and continued to palm him, making Toshiro moan and whimper loudly.

Gin untied the belt that held the kimono closed, he slowly opened the kimono and took it off of him. He kissed Toshiro deeply, Toshiro wrapped his arms around his neck making the kiss become deeper. Gin left his lips and kissed his neck then his chest, Toshiro gripped onto Gin's kimono whimpering at the sensation Gin was giving him. He moved down to his stomach, kissing along the hemline of his boxers. Slowly pulling them down until they were completely off, Gin smiled up at Toshiro who stared at him. He nudged Toshiro's thighs apart taking him in his mouth. Toshiro let out a choked cry, grabbing at Gin's hair.

Smiling when he heard Toshiro whimper followed by a moan. Gin deep throated him making Toshiro moan louder.

"G-Gin... Oh god... Gin!"

Toshiro moaned arching his back, finding his climax. Swallowing what Toshiro offered him, Gin kissed him probing his tongue in Toshiro's mouth. Toshiro grabbed onto Gin's haori, sliding it off.

"... Off." Toshiro gasped out.

He complied by taking off his clothing. Gin kissed him again, Toshiro wrapped his arms around his neck and began playing with his hair. His body stiffened when he felt Gin's finger circled his entrance waiting for his body to relax.

When he felt Toshiro relax beneath him, he gently plunge his finger in him. Feeling his body tense again, Gin gently rub his stomach making him relax.

"Just relax... It'll go away soon." Gin whispered in his ear.

Toshiro nodded his head and relaxed his body a bit. Gin thrust his finger in him again until he felt Toshiro relax all the way. He added another finger, smiling when he heard Toshiro whimper. He thrust his fingers in him in a scissoring motion.

Toshiro whimpered and grabbed onto the kimono that lay underneath him. His back arched up, moaning, a third finger was added into the mix hitting his spot dead on. Toshiro's eyes shot open and screamed arching his back. Gin hit his core a few times until he pulled them out, positioning himself between Toshiro's legs.

"Are you ready?" Gin asked, Toshiro nodded his head.

Gin thrusted into him slowly, Toshiro gasped then whimper in pain when Gin was inside of him. Gin began to thrust into him slowly till Toshiro relaxed. When he relaxed a bit Gin began to thrust into him at a normal pace. Toshiro moaned loud, his hand clenched in Gin's hair.

"Faster... Oh god."

Gin sped up his thrusts, diving deeper into him. Toshiro's moans soon turn to screams, Gin's heavy breathing mix in with his screams. Toshiro's grip on his kimono tighten to the point his knuckles turned white. He was getting close he could feel it. He arched his back, eyes closed shut, with a scream he came. Gin came with a final thrust and a low moan.

Gin collapsed on top if Toshiro, both breathing hard. Toshiro opened his eyes, they were still glazed over from the orgasm he had.

"I... have something... To say." Gin said in between breaths.

"...What?"

Gin lifted his head up. "That choker is no ordinary choker. It's an engagement band."

Toshiro's eyes widened his hand going to his neck gently touching the band. He wrapped his arms around Gin's neck and hugged him.

"Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

**A/n: Well that's it for this chapter. So how did I do on the lemon? To me I wasn't too happy about it, I might rewrite that part if I feel like it. As for the choker, I figured I'd try something different. I figured they probably didn't have engagement rings in Soul Society, so I thought chokers would be perfect for them. Next chapter something will happen in Soul Society and Toshi will be in danger. So I'll see you in the next chapter, I'll have it up soon I already have it written down so It'll be typed up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Here's chapter two. This one is short, but I might add chapter three later on today if I feel like it. In this chapter you'll find out what happens in Seireitei, I kinda like this chapter, might I remind you I'm not fairly good at fighting scenes so you'll have to bare with me on this one.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

An explosion was heard not soon after the alarm rang throughout Seireitei.

The person who attacked Seireitei was a man with black hair and blue eyes that were almost white. He laughed manically as he ordered his followers to attack the place. They attacked countless shinigami who fought back. The captains got there in no time but the man disappeared within the woods. It just so happens Toshiro was within the forest fighting his battle.

* * *

With one final slash the tall figure burst into flames and was nothing more than ash. Toshiro breathed heavily after one hell of a fight, just as soon as he was about to relax a twig snapped behind him. He spun around and brought his zanpakuto to the person behind him. The person behind Toshiro was the intruder.

The intruder smiled. "Well aren't you the prettiest thing."

"Shut up." Toshiro snarled lunging at him.

The man smiled and dodged Toshiro's attacks. Toshiro kept attacking him but the man kept dodging them until he disappeared. Toshiro looked around for him until he felt him wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him close to his body. Toshiro's body stiffened when he him sniff his neck till his mouth was close to his ear.

"I bet you're good in bed." He whispered into Toshiro's ear, licking it in the process. His hand wandering to Toshiro's crotch.

"You sick fuck! Let go of me now!" Toshiro yelled struggling to get out of this man's grasp, only to freeze on the spot when he felt the hand grab him.

"You like what you're feeling?" He whispered still palming him.

"Stop! Let go!" Toshiro struggled even more. "I said. Let. Go!" With one swift elbow to the face his molester let him go.

"You little bitch." He growled. "You're coming with me." No sooner as the words left his mouth his eyes changed from blue to lime green.

Toshiro's body stiffened. The scenery started to change, weird patterns started to appear before him, His eyes becoming to glaze over. His body began to move on its own, walking towards the intruder.

'_My body! It's.. It's moving on its own!'_ Toshiro thought in fear, panic starting to rise in his voice. _'I can't control my body. Someone help, I... I... I'm scared.'_

"That's it, come to me." The man smiled.

Toshiro continued to walk towards him until something covered his vision and he was pressed into something, more like someone's chest. The man's eyes changed back to their normal color.

"I'm right here Toshiro. You're safe now." The voice reassured Toshiro who only nodded.

The man scoffed and began to walk away as soon as all of the captains came into view. While the man began to walk away, flames appeared around him.

"Remember my name, because I will be back. My name is Takeshi, Lord of Flames." He disappeared when the flames engulfed him.

Toshiro turned around burying his face in his saviors chest. The said savior wrapped his arms around the boy's body.

"Thank you for saving me, Gin... He did something to me and my body was moving on its own, I was starting to panic." Toshiro said softly.

"Well you don't have to worry any longer." Gin smiled.

* * *

**A/n: That's it for chapter two. It seems Takeshi has an interest in Toshiro don't you think**? **I think so. Well in next chapter is a surprise so I won't tell you that part but I'll say this Takeshi comes back and Toshi is in some deep shit because of it. See ya next chapter. I'll probably have it up today depending if I feel like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Here's chapter three. This is another short chapter, I decided to put it up since it's soooooo short. But I hope next chapter is longer, but you never too sure. So why don't I just shut up and let you read the chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Its been a week since the attack and everything was back to normal.

Toshiro ran from the fourth division with a smile on his face. He had great news for Gin, while on his run to the third division something appeared before him, or rather, someone. That someone happened to be Takeshi. Toshiro froze but started to take a step back knowing what this man is capable of.

"You're coming with me and no one is gonna stop me this time." Takeshi said as his eyes changed to lime green again. But instead of controlling Toshiro, he simply knocked him out. He caught Toshiro before he hit the floor, upon picking him up he heard a gasp, turning around he spotted Izuru. Izuru turned around and ran towards third division, Takeshi tried to run after him but he was already out of site by then.

* * *

Upon arriving at the division Izuru swung open the office door. Gin looked up from what he was doing (If you count being lazy doing something) and looked at Izuru in confusion.

"What is it Izuru?" Gin questioned.

"The enemy from a... Week ago... He's back...And he has Captain Hitsugaya." Izuru gasped out.

Gin got up and ran out of the door, Izuru ran after him.

* * *

Takeshi walked back to the forest where the porta was at. In his arms he still carried Toshiro who was still knocked out. He caressed Toshiro's cheek in a loving manner.

"Soon we'll be home." Takeshi said to the unconscious Toshiro. "We'll be together before you know it."

When he got close to the portal Gin and Izuru found them. Gin had a murderous look on his face that even made Izuru shiver.

"Give Toshiro back." Gin demanded.

Takeshi laughed at his words, he turned back around and walked through the portal. Before they disappeared Takeshi spoke his final words. "We'll together for all eternity." Then the portal closed on Gin, when he tried to save Toshiro.

Unohana came not long after the portal closed. Her subordinate saw the same thing what Izuru saw and reported to her, when she got the message she reported it to the captain-commander and all the captains. By the time they came Takeshi was long gone.

Unohana walked to Yamamoto. "Commander Yamamoto the enemy, Takeshi, has taken Captain Hitsugaya with him back to his realm." She looked at Gin, she already told him about Toshiro.

"I see." Yamamoto answered.

Ukitake spoke up. " I say we go rescue him."

"You will do no such thing." Yamamoto ordered.

"What?!" Gin snapped.

"He's already deemed a traitor to Soul Society." Yamamoto said.

"So we don't rescue him?" Gin practically yelled.

"I'm sorry Gin. I know he's your Lover, but we all have to make sacrifices." Yamamoto answered. "Why are you so determined on to save him?"

"Because... Because he's carrying my child." Gin said but everyone him clearly.

* * *

**A/n: That's it for chapter three. It seems Takeshi is in love with Toshi, I smell drama coming near. In the next chapter will be focused somewhat on Takeshi and Toshi. See ya next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Here's chapter four. I had MAJORS Writer's Block on this fucker, well it was on one part in the story the rest was easy but except that part so it took a while for me to get out of that. So here we go, this is somewhat focused on Takeshi and Toshi, but I'll have some parts that are focused on Gin and see how he's fairing being apart from his Fiancée. Geez I sound like a sap saying that. Oh yeah just to warn ya ahead of time, I'm making Takeshi seem like a pervert around Toshi, so no "Ewww don't do that! Or you shouldn't have done that." cuz you know what, I don't fucking give a shit, I'll say it again criticism will be ignored. So let's get on with the chapter so I can shut the hell up now.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Everyone stood there in complete shock hearing Gin say that Toshiro's pregnant with _his_ child. Yamamoto turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry Captain Ichimaru. But there's nothing we can do, Captain Hitsugaya and your child are gone." He said when he shunpoed back to his division.

The others started to go back to their divisions. Ukitake walked over to Gin on his way out. "I'm sorry Gin. I'll help you in any way to rescue Toshiro if you want me to."

"I'll keep that in mind." Gin replied.

* * *

Toshiro woke from his slumber to find himself laying on a bed, he sat up ans looked at his surroundings. He placed a hand on his stomach, smiling knowing there was a new life growing inside of him. Gently stroking his stomach he thought about the future. His thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and closing.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake." The voice sounded awfully familiar.

Toshiro turned around glaring at his captor. "Where am I?! Where have you taken me?!"

"We're at my castle, I've brought you here from Seireitei to the realm of Fire. As for where you are, we're in my room." Takeshi answered.

"Take me back. Better yet, let me go so I can go home." Toshiro demanded.

Takeshi strode over to the bed and crawled acrossed it, Toshiro scooted back putting as much distance between him and Takeshi.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." He said bringing his hand up to stroke Toshiro's cheek affectionately. "The reason I brought you here is because I've fallen for you when I first saw you."

"I-I don't know what to say. The only thing I can say is that you're a fucking FREAK." Toshiro mumbled emphasizing on the 'freak' part, snatching the hand away from his face.

Takeshi grabbed Toshiro's hand pulling him towards his body, bringing his lips to his ear.

"I like it when you talk dirty to me." He whispered seductively.

Toshiro pushed him away. "Fuck you."

I'd rather do that to you." He grabbed Toshiro again and pinned him to the bed. "You know I don't have a problem with that."

Toshiro started to panic and tried to throw Takeshi off of him. Luckily he was saved by one of Takeshi's followers by interrupting him.

"I'm sorry M'Lord for interrupting, but you're needed in the throne room." The cloaked figure said.

"Tell them to wait, I'm occupied at the moment." Takeshi said, steadily untying Toshiro's belt. Toshiro's panic began to rise and he began to whimper in fear.

"But sir, it's the Four Warlords." The figure persisted.

The Lord of Flames stopped pulling the top off of Toshiro and looked at his follower. "The Four Warlords? I'll be there."

Toshiro took the opportunity and rammed his knee in the mans crotch. The lord groaned in pain and angrily looked at Toshiro.

"Why you." He growled out and harshly slapped Toshiro across the face making him yelp. Takeshi got up off the bed and straightened his clothes then walked out of there not without an order to give. "Make sure the 'Princess' over there is presentable for me when you bring him to the throne room. The clothes have already been picked out by me, they're laying over on that table.

The follower bowed as he left the room. "Yes M'Lord.

The figure walked over to the bed to find Toshiro curled up grasping the opening of his shirt closed. He was trembling and tears were running down his face.

"You need to look presentable for Lord Takeshi." He said, gently pulling Toshiro up and guiding him to the changing room.

* * *

Gin sat at his desk trying his best to concentrate on the task at hand. But how can you concentrate when your fiancée who is less than week pregnant with your child is captured, talk about a living hell. No matter how hard he tried he can't help but wonder if he was okay and that the baby was unharmed and is safe.

Izuru looked up from his paperwork seeing his captain in a complete mess. He couldn't help it but he wanted to help him save Toshiro. Snapping out of his daze he heard Gin get up and walk towards his quarters.

"Captain, are you okay?" Izuru asked.

Gin stopped only turning his head to Izuru." "I'm fine Izuru, I just need to lay down and rest." Opening the door, he closed it behind him with a soft shut. Izuru swore he saw the look of sadness on his captain's face.

On the other side of the door Gin laid in bed thinking and worrying about Toshiro, he stifled a yawn, turning his head he looked out the window.

"I hope you're alright Toshiro, you and the baby. I promise we'll save you from any more harm." At those words he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The door to the throne room opened to reveal the servant and a really, really, really pissed off Toshiro. Now this wasn't an ordinary pissed off look you see everyday, no, this was 'I'll fucking tear you limb from limb, gut you and feed you, guts and all, to a pack of rabid wolves' pissed off look (damn I'm really fucking demented). Toshiro stood in front of Takeshi and the Warlords (some were making catcalls and whistling at him) holding the robe he had on closed.

"Take it off." Takeshi smiled lecherously.

Hell no." Toshiro growled. "I demand you take me home."

"But you are home." Takeshi said.

"This is not home. Home is within Seireitei." He shot back, then quietly said. "Where Gin is."

Takeshi got up from his throne and walked to where Toshiro was standing. He grabbed him by the chin to force Toshiro to look at him.

"I want everyone to leave." He ordered.

The servants and the Warlords left the area, giving their lord and his 'prize' some privacy. When they were gone Takeshi turned back to Toshiro.

"Everyone is gone. So why don't you take off that robe." He said. His eyes changed to lime green again. Toshiro tried to resist him by wrenching his face out the man's hand or by closing his eyes. But found that both solutions deemed useless when he opened his eyes, he stared straight into Takeshi's eyes. Toshiro's eyes became vacant and he stopped struggling, slowly he grasped the opening of his robe and slowly opened it. Revealing himself to the lord.

"See now that wasn't so hard. Just look how beautiful you are, why would you want to hide hide yourself from me." Takeshi stated.

The clothing Toshiro had on consisted of a maroon kimono that hung off his shoulders and stopped at his thighs, the collar, belt and designs were dark blue. The robe was black (it's the same material that followers wear.)

"Now. Who do you love?" He asked leaning in towards Toshiro's lips.

"I love..." Toshiro started.

"Yes." Takeshi whispered leaning in more.

"I love..." Toshiro said again, his eyes starting to water.

"One more word and it'll be all over." Takeshi whispered again, lips barely touching Toshiro's.

"... Gin..." Toshiro whispered, tears running down his face.

"WHAT?!" Takeshi yelled, pulling away from Toshiro. "Gin?!" He slapped Toshiro yet again, the slap was so hard that Toshiro fell to the ground.

Finally out the trance set upon him Toshiro placed his hand on the stinging flesh of his cheek, glaring at the man before him. "Don't... Don't you... Don't you ever lay a hand on me again!!"

"You belong to me! You don't belong to him, forget about him!" Takeshi yelled, grabbing Toshiro by his collar.

"I do belong to Gin! You can't make me forget about him!" Toshiro snapped, tears still streaming down his face.

"And why not?!" He asked.

Because... Because I'm engaged to him!" Toshiro cried out.

Takeshi was enraged, he pushed him away as if he was disgusted with him. He turned around and began walking back to his throne.

"Aya!" He commanded.

A girl about in her mid twenties appeared before him. She had long burgundy hair that was tied in a pony tail and she had purple eyes that look like they can pierce your soul. She bowed to him. "Yes M'Lord."

"Take this wench to his room, I'll deal with him later." Takeshi ordered.

"Yes sir." She walked towards Toshiro who was in tears, she touched his trembling shoulder. He looked up at her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up and he followed her out the door.

* * *

Gin woke to someone shaking him, when he opened his eyes he looked up to see Matsumoto staring at him. Gin sat up, stretching and yawning before looking back up at her.

"What're you doing here, Rangiku?" He yawned again. His breath hitched in his throat at the words she said to him.

"Let's go get captain." She stood up smiling. "Izuru came to me saying you were depressed and hardly ever concentrate since Captain Hitsugaya was taken. So get your butt out of bed and get ready, we're waiting."

"We?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah me, Izuru, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Zaraki, Ikkaku, and Hanatarou." Matsumoto listed off. "We all want to get Captain Hitsugaya back, well except Captain Zaraki."

"I can't let you all come with me." Gin said.

"I know, but we have reasons. He's my captain so I have every right to go with you, Izuru's going because of you. Captain Ukitake wants to come because Captain Hitsugaya is like a son to him and Captain Kyoraku is going because of Captain Ukitake. Now Captain Zaraki wants to go because he knows there's going to be a fight same with Ikkaku and Hanatarou is coming because we might need a healer." She stated. "Now hurry Gin, we want to leave ASAP before someone knows about this and tells Commander Yamamoto. Now hurry."

"Alright. I'll be out there." Gin sighed. Deep down he was grateful they were coming to help him save Toshiro.

Matsumoto smiled and walked out closing the door behind her. Few minutes have passed and Gin walked out of his room fully clothed, the group was ready to leave when he came out. Then they headed out to save Toshiro.

* * *

The next morning Toshiro laid curled up in his bed hand over his stomach grimacing in pain. Aya knocked on the door before coming in.

"Toshiro it's time to get up." Aya said walking towards the bed stopping to see Toshiro curled up and trembling in pain.

"H-Help me." Toshiro pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"M-My baby. H-Help my baby." He said wincing in pain. "Something's wrong with my baby."

"Baby? You're pregnant?" Her eyes widen in shock. "I have to tell Lord Takeshi when he comes back from seeing the Warlords."

"No! Please don't tell him, I beg of you!" Toshiro pleaded.

"Why? He should know, he is the father of your chil-"

"No, he'll KILL my baby's father." He interrupted her. "I don't want him to kill Gin, he's the love of my life. So please don't tell him."

"He'll know sooner or later." She said.

"I'll tell him when the time's right but please save my baby." He cried.

Aya thought for a minute before finally giving her answer. "Alright. Are you bleeding?"

"W-What kind of question is that?" Toshiro wandered.

"Just answer the question. Are you bleeding?" She asked again.

"N-Not that I know of." He said in confusion.

"Oh just great." She mumbled. "A-Alright I have to check you. That means I have to...Check... Down there." She pointed where she had to check.

He followed where she was pointing and his eyes widen in shock and in horror.

"Oh no, no, no you are **_not_** checking down there. I am not showing myself to anyone, so you can forget it." He snapped.

"Oh come on, stop being a pussy, what's so embarrassing about that? You're gay, you had sex _and_ might I put it that you're pregnant. Also I'm a girl it's not like I'm gonna rape you or anything and why is that? It's because. You're. Gay." She reassured him. "Now can I check to see if you are bleeding. This is the only way to know if there's anything wrong with the baby."

"Fine." Toshiro retorted, he was not at all pleased with this.

When she finished checking to see if there's anything wrong with the baby, she brung the blanket down to cover Toshiro.

"Well you're not bleeding, which is good." She told him.

"Good?" Toshiro asked in confusion.

"It's means you're not miscarrying." Aya smiled.

"Oh thank god." He smiled in relief.

Aya placed her hand on his stomach and lightly pressed down seeing Toshiro wince in pain. "Well it's most likely stomach pains, which is common during pregnancy." Aya smiled.

Toshiro sighed in relief, laying his hand on his stomach. Then a wave of nausea hit him and he shot up from laying down.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Toshiro said hand over his mouth.

"If you are gonna get sick the bathroom is right there." Aya pointed out to the right.

"I'm gonna be sick." He said getting out of bed and running to the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him. Aya got up and walked towards the bathroom door, she leaned against it hearing him emptying his stomach out.

"Are you okay?" She asked from behind the door.

"... Yeah... I'm... Fine..." Toshiro called back between gasps.

"Alright. I'll bring back something for you to eat." Aya replied before leaving the room.

* * *

Aya came back with a tray of sushi and rice balls at least something light for his stomach can hold. She sat on the side of the bed at the edge right beside Toshiro who was sitting up for the time being.

"Here eat this. It will settle your stomach, well at least eat something light." Aya said.

"Thanks you." Toshiro murmured, grabbing the chopsticks and slowly eat what was in front of him. When he was finished Aya put the tray on the table. They sat there in silence until Aya broke it.

"Can you tell me about this Gin person?" She asked.

He looked at her in shock then was in deep thought. "Let's see. Well he's captain of third division, umm he can be sneaky and creepy most of the time and he can be a jokester from time to time. But he can be there when you needed him the most. (A/N: I know that sounded gay and completely stupid but go with me on this.) Toshiro smiled.

Aya smiled then she noticed something. "The necklace. Are... You committed to Gin?"

Toshiro's fingers grazed the choker on his neck and smiled. "You could say that. Then this bastard decided to capture me while I'm no more than two weeks pregnant and he thinks I'm gonna fall for him then he can forget it."

"I don't think that would be wise." She murmured looking down.

"What do you mean? Toshiro questioned.

"What I mean is that if you keep refusing him, then he's gonna keep hurting you and you might lose your future." She said pointing at his stomach. "But if you listen to him then you won't get hurt and the baby will be safe."

Toshiro looked down deep in thought while stroking his stomach. "I know how much you want to go home be with your lover, but sometimes you have to take drastic measures on being safe." Aya advised.

Toshiro looked back up at Aya. "I'll...I'll do it. If it's the only way to keep my baby safe then I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes I'm sure."

"...Alright."

She got up and grabbed the tray from the table ready to leave the room. "Just to remind you, Lord Takeshi will be back by dinner." She closed the door behind her.

Toshiro looked back down at his stomach and sighed. "I'll try everything in my power to escape this place and go back to your father, little one." He looked back up looking out the window. "I long to be in his arms again."

He laid back down on the bed, still looking out the window. "I really miss you, Gin." Then he closed his eyes letting sleep take over.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not too happy with this chapter all because of WRITER'S BLOCK (thinks of a way to kill writer's block). Now with Toshi being alittle OOC just go with me on that, I want his emotions to run freely because... Well... He's preggers. Yes Takeshi is going to be pervert when he's around Toshi, yes he's gonna get felt up and all that shit,. As for the group, well of course Gin, Matsumoto, Izuru, Ukitake and Kyoraku are gonna go get him; Kenpachi and Ikkaku was my cousin's idea, she said if there's gonna be a fight during the rescue mission then Kenpachi should go same with Ikkaku and Hanatarou, well I needed a healer so he came to mind gotta love Hanatarou people :). See ya next chapter, next chapter Yamamoto finds out they're missing and maybe just MAYBE something happens to Toshi all depends on my mood.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But I do own the story and Takeshi and the coming baby.**

**Here is Chapter five. I had MAJOR writers block on this one, but now I'm back on a roll... so far. In this chapter Takeshi finds out Toshi is pregnant with Gin's kid and does something to Toshi (nothing bad I assure you... and no it's not rape, so he's safe.) Oh and others who are reading 'The Nobodies' and 'Witch Hunt' are going to be updated. 'Witch Hunt', I'm still stuck in the middle of Chappy two but I'm writing that very slowly while 'The Nobodies' is updated. YAAAAAY, yea be happy for that chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

The next day Yamamoto called for an emergency meeting, the remaining captains attended the meeting. Yamamoto entered and finally started the meeting.

"Sometime in the night Captains Ukitake, Kyoraku, Zaraki and Ichimaru along with Lieutenants Matsumoto and Kira and third seat Ikkaku Madarame and seventh seat Hanatarou Yamada all left to go rescue Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto informed the remaining captains.

"Why couldn't they wait till we figured a plan on saving him?" Soi Fon questioned.

"They clearly broke the rules." Mayuri answered.

"I see nothing wrong with them finding Captain Hitsugaya. He is expecting a baby after all." Unohana stated. "I say we let them go and bring him back."

"We can't do anything but wait for them to come back with Captain Hitsugaya and hopefully the child. If they're gone for that long." Yamamoto stated.

* * *

Aya softly knocked on the door and opened it, she walked over to the bed to reveal Toshiro curled up sleeping. She gently shook him awake, Toshiro's eyes fluttered opened and turned to her.

"Aya, what're you doing here?" Toshiro yawned, getting up.

"Lord Takeshi will be here shortly to get you. I'm here to make sure you're ready." Aya said.

Toshiro sighed and slowly got out of bed, once he set his foot on the floor he lost balance. Aya grabbed him before he hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just alittle weak from the morning sickness is all." Toshiro whispered out.

"You sure you can stand?" Aya asked once again.

"Yes I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Said Toshiro.

"Alright." She smiled. "Let's get you dressed before Lord Takeshi comes."

Toshiro grumbled under his breath when being moved. Once dressed Aya left the room, Toshiro laid back down on the bed, curling up and wrapping his arms around his stomach. On the verge of sleep the door opened revealing the Fire Lord himself Toshiro sat up glaring at the man.

"Come Toshiro." Takeshi called holding out his hand.

Toshiro glared at him. "No I will never listen to you."

Takeshi walked over to the bed and grabbed Toshiro's wrist and practically dragged him out of the room.

"Unhand me you freak!" Toshiro screamed, struggling out of his grasp.

Takeshi jerked him towards his body, tightening his grasp on Toshiro's wrist. He brought his to Toshiro's ear and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"You look gorgeous." Takeshi whispered seductively then proceeded to lick his ear. Toshiro screamed in disgust and tried to get out of his grasp. Takeshi grabbed him by his chin, stopping his struggle.

"Your lips are so soft and tender they're so hypnotizing." He said, brushing his thumb across Toshiro's bottom lip. "It makes me want to kiss them."

He placed his lips over Toshiro's, whose eyes widen. Toshiro tried to get away from him. He did the only thing he had and that was to hit him, he balled up his fist and rammed it in Takeshi's face.

Takeshi let go of Toshiro when he got hit, he stumbled backwards. He looked at Toshiro, glaring daggers at him, only to be backhanded by Takeshi. Toshiro collapsed to the ground holding his cheek that was stinging from the impact.

"You will follow my rule and you WILL fall in love with me!!" Takeshi roared, raising his hand ready to slap Toshiro.

Toshiro started to feel light headed, he looked up to see Takeshi ready to hit him again. He shut his eyes tightly waiting for the impact to happen until he started to fall over.

Takeshi, forgetting to Toshiro, grabbed him before he contact with the ground. Takeshi picked him up only to noticed his skin is alittle clammy, he started to worry so he brought him to the doctor.

* * *

While in the doctor's room the doctor examined Toshiro to see why he collapsed. Once finished with the examination the doctor went straight to Takeshi.

"Well Lord Takeshi he is fine, he's only malnourished from the vomiting he's been doing. But there is one thing." The doctor said.

"What is it?" He answered.

The doctor hesitated a bit before replying. "I don't know if you know this, but he's carrying a child."

"What? Toshiro's pregnant?" Takeshi nearly screamed but calmed down, knowing where he was. "How far is he?"

"About two weeks sir." The doctor informed him.

"I see. You may leave I want to see him privately." The fire lord ordered.

* * *

The Senkaimon opened to the realm of fire, the group walked out of it. When the door closed they settled down since it was getting dark. Gin sat alittle ways away from the group thinking on how to get Toshiro back.

"If this is supposed to be the Land of Fire, how come there's flowers and lively trees?" Matsumoto questioned.

"Half of this realm is probably what you're thinking. You see the Realm of Fire is half scorched, like burn marks on the ground, burnt trees you name it. While the other half which is where we are at now is lively." Ukitake informed.

"Oh." Matsumoto answered.

* * *

Matsumoto sat beside Gin with two cups of tea in her hands. She gave one to Gin, he gladly took it from her.

"We'll get Captain back, just you wait." She reassured him.

"I know you will." Gin said softly before pausing. "I'm not only worried about Toshiro, but I'm more worried about our baby. I have a feeling I won't be able to see it or hold it."

Smiling sadly, Matsumoto comforted him. "Don't worry Captain Hitsugaya won't let anything happen to that baby. He will keep that gift you two created protected you know that."

"Yes I know. But for how long?" He asked.

"As long as it will take, that baby means everything to him right now." She said.

Gin looked at his tea with a worried face. He had never been this scared in his life.

* * *

"_Where am I?"_

_Toshiro looked around but could only see darkness around him. He turned around to see Gin standing there holding a bundle in his arms._

"_Look at how cute you are. Wait till I show you to everyone." Gin cooed at the bundle in his arms._

_Toshiro slowly walked towards him, arms outstretched. "Is that... Is that my... Is that our..."_

_Gin looked up staring straight at Toshiro, he opened his eyes showing the red orbs behind them. Gin turned around and began to walk off Toshiro ran after him._

"_Wait! Gin don't leave!" He screamed, hoping Gin will stop. Unfortunately he kept walking away._

"_Wait, don't leave me!" Toshiro cried out, running towards him arms still outstretched. "Don't take my baby!"_

_Toshiro kept running towards them tears running down his face trying to catch up. While running he tripped, collapsing to the ground his arm still stretched out, tears still streaming down his face._

"_Don't take my baby away Gin!! Please don't take my baby!" He cried out tears streaming down faster. " Please."_

_It was too late Gin disappeared along with the baby. Toshiro's face contorted in fear, the tears, if possible, came down harder and faster._

"_Come back!" He yelled wrapping his arms around his body. "Bring back my baby."_

_He fully collapsed to the ground letting out a scream full of agony and heartache._

Toshiro jolted awake and shot straight up, he looked around at his surroundings, breathing a sigh of relief he relaxed.

_'It was just a dream.'_ He looked down resting his hand on his slowly growing stomach, then the tears fell.

He cried a good two minutes until someone walked in. Just as soon as he looked up at the person he was immediately slapped. Toshiro let out a yelp at the impact bringing his hand up to his cheek the tears kept coming out more.

"I found out that you're impregnated by that bastards seed." Takeshi said in a harsh tone. "First the engagement now the pregnancy."

"Please stop." Toshiro whispered out.

"Why should I?' He snapped. "But you don't have to worry you'll keep that baby, but after its born you will be completely devoted to me."

"I will never be devoted to you, ever." Toshiro screamed with tears in his eyes.

"Well then what about that dream you just had?" Takeshi asked.

"How did you find out?" Toshiro looked up with a shocked expression on his face.

"It doesn't matter. How can you be sure that wasn't a premonition of the future?" Takeshi said. "Are you positive that you're 'Lover' isn't going to abandon you?"

"He won't, he wouldn't." Toshiro said voice full of doubt.

"Really now?" I think you're doubting about it." Takeshi smiled cruelly.

Turning around to leave he said one last thing before he went out the door. "You are not gonna see him again. The last time you see him is when I killed him."

Closing the door with a loud shut behind him, Toshiro did the only possible thing and that was to scream at him. What he didn't know was that Takeshi was smiling.

* * *

**A/n: Well thats it for chapter five. I felt bad for hurting Toshiro in that dream, but I had to do it. In the next chapter the rescue team gets in a slight trouble with the enemy. Well see ya next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, except Takeshi, Aya, the warlords and the expecting baby.**

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I had this chapter done for like three months but I didn't feel like typing it up (yes I know I'm lazy, shut up). But yea I finally had the time to type this up and put on here. So lets get on with this chapter so I can shut up.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**One month later**_

"We've been here for a month and all we've seen is trees and flowers." Matsumoto whined. "This castle better turn up soon or I'm gonna go crazy."

"Oh bored so soon? I was just about to have some fun." A feminine voice said out of nowhere. The group looked around them to find where that mysterious voice was coming from. The figure appeared behind them, the person had long red hair and black eyes and was indeed a woman.

"Oh looking for me?" The woman asked. They turned around seeing her standing there. "Well your search is over but I can assure you won't get far."

The group took their stance, the woman drew her sword and smiled evilly. "Remember this for this might be your last to hear it, I am Ai, one of the four warlords who work for Lord Takeshi."

She charged at them clashing swords with Izuru only to turn onto the others and dodging attack after attack. The fight seemed to go go on forever until Ai had enough, she jumped away from them and placed her hand on the ground and began saying some type of spell. They couldn't understand her since she was speaking in a different language. She stopped chanting and a circle formed around the group then a bright white light engulfed them. The light soon faded along with them, leaving behind glitter like fragments and a smiling Ai.

* * *

In the barren side a flash of white light appeared and soon disappeared leaving the group laying on the ground. One by one they started to get up and look at their surroundings.

"Where the fuck are we?" Ikkaku spoke up out of nowhere.

"We're in the barren side of the Fire Realm." Ukitake replied looking at his surroundings.

They walked around the area to find a way back to the lively part of the realm. Upon walking another bright light surrounded them once again.

The light faded, Kira opened his eyes and looked up to see a giant castle in front of him. "I think we made it to where we-" He stopped in mid sentence when he turned around to find out he was alone. "Captain? Rangiku? Anyone?"

He looked around to find the others but they were also gone. He looked up at the castle and took a deep breath and looked for the entrance or any doorway to inside.

* * *

Takeshi walked down the halls of his castle only to stop at a particular door, he opened it and walked inside. He walked over to the bed where the white haired sleeping beauty slept. Reaching out his hand Takeshi stroked Toshiro's hair, the sleeping boy replied by nuzzling into the hand and smiled.

Takeshi leaned down and captured the boys lips with his, Toshiro oblivious to whats happening due to him sleeping, responded to the kiss thinking it was his lover. Slowly opening his eyes only to have them widen in shock, he pushed Takeshi away from him then proceeded to slap him.

"You have no right to kiss me!" Toshiro screamed.

"Oh I have every right kissing you. I own you now" He told the boy. "Since I own you I also own that baby of yours too, meaning I can kill it right now or kill it when its born. If you disobey me. I'll make you watch while I kill your baby."

"No." Toshiro whispered out, arms wrapped around his stomach in a protective manner tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Yes." Takeshi smiled evilly. "All the dreams of holding it to love it and care for it, only to have it crumble in your arms when I kill the darling little child."

"D-Don't take my baby." Toshiro whispered again, tears streaming down his face.

"You don't want me to take your baby from you?" Takeshi asked receiving a 'no'. "Then all you have to do is obey me. Will you obey me in order to keep your baby?"

"... Yes." Whimpered Toshiro. Takeshi smiled, leaning down to kiss him only received as one-sided. He got up and exited the room. Toshiro curled up into a ball and let his tears fall.

* * *

Kira walked around the halls in search of Toshiro, while sneaking around he stopped at a door, he waited for a second or two then proceeded to open it. Inside the room was nothing, closing the door he continued his walk. Turning a corner he looked up then hid behind the corner. He looked to see a lady exiting a room and walk off, curiosity getting the better of him, Kira ran to that very same door.

He looked around him seeing that no one is around, he opened the door. Upon opening it he gasped slightly, there on the bed was a sleeping Toshiro Hitsugaya. Kira ran to him and gently shook him awake. "Captain Hitsugaya wake up. Captain Hitsugaya."

Eyes fluttering open Toshiro sat up and looked around to find the person who had woken him, his eyes landed on Kira having them widen in shock. "Lieutenant Kira? Is it really you?"

Kira smiled. "Yes sir it's me, glad you're doing alright."

Toshiro smiled then realization dawned on him, he looked around the room. "If you're here then that must mean Gin is here too."

"No sir, Captain Ichimaru isn't here. We got separated along with Matsumoto and the others." Kira said. "He also knows about the baby... Congratulations sir."

"Thank you Kira." Toshiro smiled faintly.

Kira smiled back, he looked down noticing Toshiro unconsciously stroke his stomach. "It looks like you're starting to show."

Toshiro looked down. "I haven't noticed that I was."

Off in the distance footsteps could be heard heading towards their way. Kira got up and grabbed Toshiro's hand, pulling him off the bed. "Let's go captain, we need to leave now or they'll capture us."

"...Okay."

They ran out of the room Toshiro following behind Kira, the two carefully made sure they wouldn't be seen by any roaming servants or guards. They hid behind a wall out of sight from guards coming in their directions. What they didn't know was that someone was behind them, waiting for the opportunity to catch them. The cloaked figure swooped down and grabbed Toshiro, who screamed. Kira spun around seeing the figure clutching Toshiro's arms above his head while Toshiro struggled to get out of the figures grip.

Kira drew his sword ready to attack the enemy. Just as soon as he was getting ready to charge at him, he raised his hand and a light blue glow came from it. The next thing Kira knew he was outside the castle about half a mile away from it.

Toshiro still struggled to get out of his captor's grasp, when his captor raised him up to his level and hoarsely whispered in his ear. "We can't have you run away, now, can we?"

"Let go of me!!" Toshiro shrieked trying to wrench his arms away. During his struggle he felt pain shoot up from his stomach, looking down he saw the man had punched him. Slowly his world faded to black, before he blacked out he heard the man say. "You're a tough one, even while you're pregnant. Hope this'll make you learn your place." Then he heard nothing after that.

* * *

**A/N: 'Gasps' Toshi got punched in the stomach!! Will the baby or babies be alright? Or will he loose it? We'll never know until next chappy. Next chapter we'll see what Gin and the others are doing, and also see if Toshi lost his baby or babies. Until next time bye.**

**PS: Oh yea I have a poll up on my profile if you want a sequel to this story when I finish it. I have a lot of ideas going through my head that could go into the sequel or maybe in a different story (it depends if you guys want a sequel or not). So yea bye now.**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hello my fellow readers,

This is scorpiosgirl speaking, I woul like to inform all my wonderful readers that all my stories will be going through a major revision while others will be taken down because I lost interest in them. So in the mean time the fanfics will be taken down when their revised versions are completed and the only reason I'm doing this is that now that I look back on them, they were not detailed enough or just not up to my standards and I also can't juggle from story to story like I used to. So I will be updating one at a time until they are completed, that way I have time to complete others and I can focus on updating one fanfic on this site instead of a bunch of them.

I'm sorry to give you the news since so much of you are looking forward to reading more, anyways here is the list of what are being revised and what are being taken down.

Revising:

Savior of Love

The Nobodies

Witch Hunt

Taking down:

The Search (permanately)

Seventeen Years of Love (Will be back up though, once I get more chapters done)

Spy Assassin (Will be back up, once I get more chapters done)

Thank you for reading this and for liking my fanfics... So until then look out for my next fanfic in -Man

PS: I'm also looking for a Beta, look at my profile on what I'm looking for.


End file.
